battle_girl_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Gacha
The gacha is where users may spend their earned gems to receive cards of the characters presented in the game. The rarities of cards and weapons are presented below. The Card Gacha screen contains the following information and allows you to perform the following actions: 1''': Tap to access the '''Weapon Gacha; 2': Tap to access the 'Card Trading menu; 3''': Tap to '''buy Gems; 4''': Tap to select a different '''Card Set; 5''': '''Points cumulated by pulling cards from the set. When you reach a certain amount of points, you'll receive rewards; 6''': '''Information about the currently displayed card: Weapon Type, number of stars, special attack and perks; 7''': Tap to display a '''different card from the set; 8''': Tap to spend '''25 Gems to get a random card; 9''': Tap to spend '''250 gems to get 10 random cards plus one free card. The cards available in the gacha are not limited to those that are previewed. However the previewed cards have higher drop rates. There are no official rates, but know that the higher the rarity, the harder the card is to draw. Depending on the amount of gems spent, a specific number of cards or weapons will be drawn. Doing a 10+1 draw does not guarantee a 4✩ card. However, there are certain instances, usually when a card set is first released, that a 10+1 does guarantee this. This guarantee is promoted with a box below the 10+1 draw button. It currently looks like the image shown to the right. . The Weapon Gacha screen contains the following information and allows you to perform the following actions: 1''': Tap to access the '''Card Gacha; 2': Tap to access the 'Weapon Manegement menu; 3''': Tap to '''buy Gems; 4''': Tap to select a different '''Weapon Set; 5''': '''Information about the weapon displayed: type, number of stars, attack power, speed and perks; 6''': Tap to '''display a different weapon from the same set; 7''': Tap to spend '''15 Gems to obtain a random weapon; 8''': Tap to spend '''75 Gems to obtain 5 random weapons; 9''': Tap to spend '''150 Gems to obtain 10 random weapons plus a free random weapon. . . . . . . Importance of cards Cards are not only cute representations of your favorite girl, but they provide helpful stats and skills for battle. The higher rarity the card, the better stats your chosen character will have. The most important and useful of those stats would be HP, as that is what keeps you alive. Aside from stats, cards also come with outfits. Special outfits, those that come with 4✩ cards, open the availability of special training. This special training grants more EXP and affection points than normal training would. . . . . . Importance of weapons Weapons are the base of attack, and are what will help you defeat the monsters that appear in missions. As of now, there are 7 weapon types. * Sword * Spear * Hammer * Gun * Rod * Blade Cannon * Twin Bullet Each card has a designated weapon type, and can only use a weapon of that type. Don't forget to do the weapon gacha every now and then! The card gacha is tempting, but weapons are essentially what does the damage against monsters, not the card. Category:Gameplay